


Sweet Heat

by slatternly_sanity



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slatternly_sanity/pseuds/slatternly_sanity
Summary: What it says on the tin, friends. Diana has some fun.
Kudos: 15





	Sweet Heat

Diana glanced outside her office window for the thousandth time that day with a frustrated frown. It was a beautiful Friday evening, but she was stuck for the moment in the office completing some overdue paperwork. It was mind-numbing, and she was restless. Hungry for something that this was neither the time not the place for, and yet her desires called her still. 

She eyed the smooth glass paperweight on her desk. It had caught her eye at a secondhand shop a few weeks before - made of almost perfectly spherical glass, filled with a beautiful assortment of trapped bubbles. She'd purchased it on a whim because it was exceedingly pleasing to the eye, not because her desk actually required a paperweight. Indeed, it had remained unused and practically untouched since the day she bought it. 

Perhaps it could still prove useful. 

She picked it up and weighed it in one hand while the other began to slip into her trousers and tap along her the center of her pelvis. She felt the wanting increase underneath, begging to be satisfied. 

This was too reckless, she thought. Most people were gone for the day, but still - someone could step into her office at any moment. She felt a bright flush of shame just at the thought of it. 

And yet - as her fingers explored lower, she knew she didn't just want this. She needed this. 

She brought the paperweight to her stomach and began to push it inside her trousers. It was a tight squeeze, but well worth it - as it slipped lower the pressure of it released ever-increasing sparks of pleasure. Diana bit her lip, stifling a moan. 

Finally it slid perfectly into place, held tightly against her clit, and she couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped her. 

She paused, frightened that someone could hear her, but there was still only silence. Time to truly get to work. 

She started rubbing her thighs together, first in soft, small circles and than harder and larger ones and then more forcefully still as she rocked in her seat, wave after wave of delicious ecstasy building inside her as the paperweight slowly descended from her clit and buried itself against her entrance. 

She was drunk on the feeling of it all - that wonderful, sweet heat - but not so much that she didn't hear the steps slowly but surely advancing down the hallway and towards her office. 

She froze, listening intently. Whoever it was must have just exited the elevator - the footsteps were still a ways off, but she knew they were likely bound for her door, as hers was the only office in the immediate vicinity that was still occupied. 

Time to stop, she thought. Time to pull away from the paperweight, banish it to a drawer, and finish this later. Preferably at home, with proper toys. 

But no, something whispered within her. She was so close, and the footsteps had at least briefly paused father down the hallway - she could do pull this off, yet, if she dared. 

After making a split-second decision she began again, with more urgency and need than she thought possible. Everything was at work now - her paperweight, legs, and hands all pushing her towards her goal. 

She panted, heat rising to her brow, and before long it was too much. She collapsed into it, this explosion of more than pleasure, more than heat, more than release. For a moment she would not have even been aware of the oncoming coworker if they were standing right in front of her. 

That moment passed quickly, though, and she stiffened as the footsteps paused near the entrance to her office and knocked. 

"Diana?" 

The voice belonged to her supervisor, a M. Renaud. Quickly she straightened in her seat and fanned her face with her hand. The paperweight would have to stay - there was no time, and it was hardly visible between her legs. 

"Come in, Renaud," she answered, still fighting against the residual tides of release still singing through her. 

He entered, and placed a stack of papers on her desk. "We finally received the complete catalogue of items that will be included in the next shipment. I thought you'd want to have a look as soon as possible." 

"Excellent, thank you," she replied, applying what she hoped was a calm, serene smile. 

Apparently it wasn't. "Are you all right? You look a bit... flushed." 

"I'm just fine, don't worry," she said, her usual composure returning. 

"All right, then. Have a good weekend, Diana." 

"You too, Renaud." 

He left, closed the door, and as the latch clicked shut Diana breathed an enormous sigh of relief. 


End file.
